Rustic Blues
by Lossien
Summary: HOV: Stefany is a blue student, struggling to get through. Until, that is, she meets a Herald... no, she doesn't BECOME one, she meets one RR, please!
1. A Wonderful Performance

Disclaimer: I do not own the HOV series or anything. I am poor.

* * *

The soft chiming of bells was the only thing that Stefany heard as she ran along the grass in Companion's Field. She was late by at least a candlemark and so she took the obvious shortcut, though she still had enough sense to not destroy anything that might make the Companions mad and stop her from using said shortcut.

Her chin-length brown hair was being tossed everywhere by the last of the winter winds, moving in front of her brown eyes every once and awhile.

She crossed a small brook, and then placed her foot on a piece of wood to cross the next one, only to slip and land in the cold spring thaw up to her ankle. She cursed under her breath and hiked up her blew pants, somewhat glad that they were not skirts, though cursing it at the same time. Skirts were easier to hold up when running, as the trews, as well as the jacket she held in her hand proved, but the gains outweighed any losses. For one, trews would allow her weapon's practice, and tree-climbing, and even a bit of riding with the regular horses down in the palace stables. Skirts never would. She placed one hand on the fence as she came up to it and jumped over it, landing perfectly to continue running. She wouldn't have had to run home every night if her mother had allowed her to stay at the palace grounds.

Unfortunately, that was out of the question.

She had finally convinced her mother to allow her to. In fact, if her mother hadn't just happened to pass by that same night in Westgate, and decided to take in the 'Orphan' because the Orphan had reminded her so much like Stefany herself... Stefany smiled. She could still hear her mother's scolding and her sister's gasps about how she had ruined their chances at marriage. How else was she supposed to get spending money? Sure, there was a stipend, but that didn't pay for the bribes to keep people off her back, let alone save any for herself.

She dismissed the thought as she waved to the Guard, then passed the next level and waved to those guards. She had made a very convincing beggar girl, her plain brown hair frizzy and in her face, large brown eyes with the tiniest hint of green in them. That had been six years ago, though, and now that she was seventeen, well…

She wouldn't be caught dead there at night, because she knew what would happen. She wasn't particularly pretty, but she was clean and passable, and that would be enough for anyone down there. She shivered slightly more from the idea than from the very slight chill in the air. She was lucky to have survived untouched as it was.

Her coat still clutched in one hand and her own notes in another, Stefany passed another gate. This time, she was in a worse area of town. Her house was a few miles from the outer-most wall, but weapon's training and all of the running in previous years had given her stamina, something that allowed her to run the whole way home, only stopping twice.

The first stop was 'The Broken Arms.' It didn't have the best reputation, but it was somewhat honest. She slipped in the back door and changed immediately into a skirt and tunic that was there waiting for her. She didn't do much other than wash dishes and sometimes wait on people, but it was enough for her to pay her bribes. The cook also promised to beat up anyone who wasn't paying her respect. The tunic was a worn brown colour that only made her skin seem a trifle red, and the skirt was as clean black, that only made her seem pale. The persona that the patrons associated with the outfit was a slow young thing that was beyond reach. Only one man had ever tried to take advantage of her in the five years that she'd been working there, and he had left with arms like the sign, bending in four places.

A loose belt was attached under the skirt, one that all the girls wore. It held a place for three knives that they all knew how to use when they wanted to, and a small vial. Hers was filled with vanilla extract, of all things, rather than beer. Stefany had filled it herself, much to the other girls' amazement, and claimed that she liked the smell better.

Tonight it was raining hard, and all that Stefany could do was work, her mind on the task of keeping all of the plates from falling. She did notice, however, a look of concern from one of the sword sellers, as she called them, the people who sold the use of their swords to those who could pay the highest price. The look was something she got quite often, given the good acting of a youngster she was giving. They mostly thought that she was too young to be in a place like this, twelve years old, at most.

She ensured that they thought of her as young by slouching and wearing old tunics that were far too loose. He other girls, Gabby, Maria and Tanya, all wore clothing that was way to tight, trying to make themselves look older than seventeen. Eighteen was the legal age to help customers with 'personal problems' and 'itches that only women can scratch'.

Stefany finished on time, as always, and kept the clothes. She would return on her way in the morning and help clean up before changing and returning to the Collegium for her first morning class. They washed her clothes for her twice a week, saving her mother the knowledge that her girl was wearing pants.

Her next stop was dinner, a small church just a few houses away from the tavern. She helped them at holidays, and they always welcomed her. Then there was the half-a-candlemark sprint home in the near-dark and 'forgetting' to tell her mom where she was working. She found it easier to simply pretend she stayed at the collegium to study.

Fortunately, with spring came lighter days, and she wouldn't have to run so much in the dark. She got home in time to help her mother with the dishes before heading up to the room she shared with her sister to do her homework.

"I do not know why you would want to study more than you have to," her older sister Cadra remarked, her hands busy with embroidery. She was only a year older, her long, almost-black hair braided ornately. Her hazel eyes were watching Stefany intently.

"I wish to be better educated than most," Stefany replied evenly in the same proper speech that their mother had drilled into all four of them. She was trying to wrap her head around the more difficult of the arithmetic problems, but she just couldn't get it. Something about imaginary numbers and algebra.

"It shan't do any good, any ways, for no husband will let his wife read." That was her younger sister, Hoya, small, chestnut hair, green eyes. Her oldest sister was off and married, with three children of her own.

"Meybee I don' wa' merry," Stefany said under her breath, sinking back into the habit of speech form the tavern. It rolled off her tongue much easier and she enjoyed the silence as her sisters tried to figure out what she had said. They probably wouldn't, so that gave her ample time to give up on the arithmetic question and turn in for the night.

The next morning rose bright and early, too early by Stefany's standards. She stopped off at a stream to wash on her way into the city, more unflattering clothes on her slight frame. A bite to eat at the Church and half of a candlemark of work at the Broken Arm's before she felt even slightly awake, and she trudged up to the Collegium and her morning chore of helping Mero in the kitchen.

She was the earliest one, and the only one, who came at that time in the morning. She and Mero were always comparing ideas for new delicacies, and the only time either of them had a bit to spare was then, while she helped him work out menus. They were placed in a second pantry right before Stefany headed off to Geography, her first class that day and her arch nemesis, next to arithmetic. She just simply found it boring. She had even thought of not taking it at all, but she did want to know more about the world she was living in, and so she suffered through it.

There were none of her year-mates in her first class, though she didn't tend to like them anyways. They were usually rich snobs, one in ten being a serious student and therefore not interested in talking. She much preferred the rust clothed students, the Bards and Minstrels. They loved her imitations and tales, and they happily listened when she spoke. They also talked to her, telling her tales of fright and tales of valor, and ones so funny that her eyes danced with tears and she clutched her sides trying to breathe. She hadn't heard any of them sing, though, even if they were all friends.

After Geography was lunch. Stefany grabbed a nice, fresh apple from Mero and took it to the garden, climbing her favorite tree and sitting comfortably in it. It had, at one point, a great limb chopped off of it, so there was a stump of a branch that came out about a foot and a half. This arrangement allowed Stefany to sit with her back against the trunk of the tree and her bum on the stump of the branch, her knees bent and her feet resting on the end. She was relaxed and content in this position, as evidenced by the fact that she fell asleep as soon as she had finished her apple.

Her legs dropped down towards the ground, on either side of the stump, and her whole body edged more and more towards the end before her head was barely resting against the trunk. She had been holding closed a white woolen coat, but it slipped open as her hand slid to hang over the ground below. Next, her whole body began to slide off to the side, plummeting her body towards the ground, two stories below. She woke up as she started to fall, her mind in a panic.

She only started breathing again when somebody caught her in their arms. She looked up to see a somewhat familiar boy, his uniform a white color.

"You!" He said. Stefany looked at him for a moment before she realized where she knew him from.

"What are you doing in blues?" The boy asked.

"What am I doing in blues? What are you doing in whites?" Stefany retorted. She had seen this boy before, though not in a while. Twice while she had been a 'beggar' and once when she had been at the Broken Arms.

"I'm a Herald now." He replied, his eyes scanning over her. She squinted at him, about to say something, and then turned as she heard her friends coming up the path. Sure enough, they soon turned the corner, their faces still with a few crumbs on them. They stopped when they saw her in the herald's arms.

"H-herald Skif, sir," Heklern (poor lad, such an unmelodious name for such a musical boy) said. He was with Gen and Erse, and both boys looked as startled as Heklern had. They quickly covered it, and Stefany became quite embarrassed with her predicament. She lowered herself from the Herald's arms and stood on the ground. She then noticed the look that the three boys were wearing, one that promised to pay up on an earlier vow of vengeance over a prank. Stefany didn't hesitate a moment before she hid behind Herald Skif.

"Oh, c'mon out, Stef. We aren't going to do anything," Erse called, laughter clearly in his voice.

"Oh, I'm alright." Stefany chuckled. She knew better than to treat them to a nice clean target like herself. She just hoped that Heraldic whites were washable. She thought about warning the Herald, but the bardic trainees were already throwing three ripe apples. Skif, the Herald, moved slightly and two were stopped in midair with knives and the third flew over his shoulder and hit Stefany, who had been on her tiptoes to peer over him and see what had happened.

She clutched both hands to her nose and tried not to cry. She buckled over and the Heklern raced over, trying to make sure that she was alright, trying to calm her. She shuddered and shook as she cried, right before she...

"Tada!"... stood up with a triumphant smile, not a mark on her face.

"What!" Gen asked. Erse rolled his eyes.

"The Great Actor," he commented, using her nickname, "has graced us with another performance."

Stef smiled and had a thought. Usually around this time, they would break into and old game of theirs, and an audience member would bring a great new level to the game.

"I hath waited here, for..." Stefany prompted. It was an old game. She played the damsel in distress, one of the boys the Villain, another the hero, and they put on a melodramatic performance. They would never laugh, though, only the fourth person breaking down as he watched.

"My princess, I have come to take you away!" Heklern cackled, rubbing his hands (he played the villain well).

"Oh no! Won't somebody save me?" Stefany placed the back of her hand to her forehead and struck a pose. There was a bit of laughter as Gen and Erse decided who would play who. Erse came forward first.

"My Lady, my dear, my Love! My moon, my earth, my soul! I shall save thee from this bile villain!"

He apparently had decided to step up his performance, for he swung his arms about as he spoke, and emotion was evident. Heklern was not about to be upstaged, however. He hauled Stefany onto his shoulder (while she tried not to laugh), and then hid her behind a tree. She let a slight giggle escape as the two boys fought over her and then watched as Heklern won the fight, even though he should have lost. It was Stefany's turn to do something dramatic, something to upstage both boys.

She ran to Erse and cradled his head in her lap, moaning loudly and lamenting their lost love. He took a deep breath, and sang.

_Little bluebird,  
Little sparrow,  
My shining night,  
My dawning light,  
Love of daytime,  
Love of night..._

_Love me in Haven's  
Blessed sight._

Apparently, he had decided to raise the bar by using his Gift. She smiled before Heklern sang.

_You're mine  
He's gone  
Lay down your sorrow  
Look t'ward tomorrow  
He's gone_

_He's gone  
You're mine  
And I'll never let go  
Oh no, no, no_

It was sinister, and his gift gave her goosebumbs. Well, if it was a musical...

_Why?_

The first note was high, pure, clean.

_Why?_

Higher, more emotion, feeling.

_Why did you leave me now?_

Sorrow surrounding the listeners.

_My heart is in pieces,  
shattered with the blade of your knife_

The word stabbed at them.

_Why?   
Why?   
Head is in turmoil,  
drowning in the blood of your life._

Her eyes were closed as she sang, and Erse began to cry silently.

_Memories,   
Mocking,   
flitter by.  
Silently,   
Despr'tly,   
I do cry._

_Need me,  
Love me,  
I don't care.  
Leave me not,  
I need you here._

She was crying, as were Gen and Heklern. Skif alone seemed unaffected, though he had a strange look on his face.

_You,   
You,   
You are my love.  
Fly,   
fly,   
fly with me...  
...now... _

_Just don't leave me,  
To die,  
To die..._

_To die..._

She let the last note hang in the air before she sniffed and wiped her eyes. She smiled at the boys who were looking at her thunderstruck. Skif, the Herald, was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you in blues?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"Pardon me?" Stefany asked, more than a little confused.

"Why are you in blues?" He repeated.

"Uhm.. Because I want to learn stuff..." He was giving her an odd look and she trailed off. She knew the answer was weak at best, but what else was she supposed to say? That she felt 'right' at the Collegium studying?

"You should be in reds. You obviously have the Gift and creativity and-"

"WHAT?" Stefany exploded. The boys were all nodding their heads, but it made no sense to her. "What are you talking about? I can't sing! My mom even forbade me to sing here and... oh great goddess, she's going to kill me when she finds out. I should probably go home." She tied up her jacket and was turning to leave when Skif caught her attention.

"Why are you leaving now? You should at least be tested." He had his arms crossed, as if she was too stupid to realize what he had intoned and that she would be groveling at his feet at any moment.

"Tested? My mom will probably never let me set foot on these grounds again!" She advanced a step closer to the Herald, anger very evident, anger at her mother, at him for thinking her so stupid, and even at herself for what she had done. "The one main rule was that I didn't sing! My mom didn't even want me making friends unless it was boys to marry! Do you know how LONG it took me to make her understand that any friends I made were because they were FRIENDS, and not potential husbands? Do you know how much I had to fight to be here in the first place? And now, I'll never be back, because I got carried away and showed off." She screamed under her breath in pure anger and turned on her heel. There were angry tears in her eyes. The herald grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You have to be tested." He explained, still rather confused. She didn't know that her emotions were being projected through her voice, that he was being hit with them like physical blows.

"No, I don't." She was curt, and Skif suddenly bent over and clutched his ears.

"Stop that!" He commanded.

"Stop what! Let go of me!" He had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Let go!" She was screaming now, and hitting his back with her fists. "LET ME GO!"

Skif's face was turning purple as lines of pain lanced across it. He took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before letting it go. He WOULD take her to be tested.


	2. A Mother's Love

Chapter 2

"_Stop that!" He commanded. __  
_

"_Stop what?! Let go of me!" He had grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Let go!" She was screaming now, and hitting his back with her fists. "LET ME GO!"_

_Skif's face was turning purple as lines of pain lanced across it. He took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before letting it go. He WOULD take her to be tested._

Skif headed off, his white uniform gaining wrinkles and scuffs as Stefany kept hitting his back and screaming at him to let her go. She didn't let up as they entered the Herald's wing of the palace, or as they entered into the old palace, where court was held. In fact, she probably wouldn't have stopped at all, if…

"Stefany Elspeth Minrah Chitton Delingfonte!" Her mother called her name. In fact, her mother used her full name, and included her real father's last name, a sign that she was in deep, deep trouble.

She stopped screaming immediately and went stiff, no longer kicking and hitting. After a moment, when she showed no signs of any more violence or aggression, Skif gave her an odd look. He was about to put her down when her mother strode over.

"Mister Herald-" She left a blank for him to give her his name.

"Skif, ma'am," He replied, and bowed, still holding Stefany over his shoulder.

"Herald Skif, then. I don't know what you were taught in your training, but I learned that young men Do. Not. Carry young women over their shoulder. I would APPRECIATE it if you put my daughter down. Herald Skif, sir." Her mother was standing tall in full court regalia, a decorative staff in her hands. She was as conscious of everyone's opinion as Skif was oblivious. They both were, in reality, the opposite. Stefany's mother wouldn't know a court insult if it was said to her face repeatedly (as it had been in the past) although she pretended to, and did everything that she thought would gain acceptance and approval. Skif, on the other hand, still noticed the tiniest movement of a fly on the wall, he was aware of everything. However, he pretended to notice nothing and to care nothing for the approval of others. Stefany tended to assume that people would find out what she was like in time anyways, so why not be herself all the time? Except around her mother. Stefany tried to be the perfect daughter around her mother.

It rarely worked, and today was an excellent example of that.

Skif carefully put Stef down, apologizing profusely to both her and her mother. He tried to apologize and explain what was happening, but Stefany kept interrupting. Finally, he got her message that she did NOT want her mother to know the truth about where they were going, and shut up.

Stefany prayed a silent thank you.

"Herald Skif, sir, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with my daughter privately?" Her mother smiled prettily, but both Stef and Skif caught the underlying threat in that question. The threat that if she didn't speak to Stef, very bad things would happen.

Skif gave Stefany an odd look, but at her nod, he agreed to let them speak, and wandered just out of hearing distance so that they were relatively alone in the middle of the Hall.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Her mother asked, flames in her eyes and anger evident in her voice.

"I'm going to class." Stefany replied, praying that her mother would take the excuse at face value and not look deeper into it.

She had no such luck.

"Why, pray tell, where you then being escorted on the shoulder of a Herald?" The anger in her mother's voice was becoming colder and colder, a very serious warning tone.

Stefany stiffened slightly. "I was.. skipping. I did not wish to attend, and Herald Skif was merely making me go."

Her mother stared at her silently, a disbelieving look in her eyes. Stefany refused to become defensive, knowing that that was a sure sign that she was guilty. On the other hand, waiting such a long time in silence, wouldn't it also appear guilty for her to not speak? Oh, darnit, it was too late now. She definitally looked guilty.

"I have an idea." Her mother said. "You tell the truth to me or you will no longer be permitted to attend this school."

"WHAT?! Mother! You can't be serious! I –" Her mother cut her off.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me, child! Yes, that's what you are, a child. As such, the law permits me to stop you from attending this school whenever I please. And as such, I decide if you can come. So, tell me the truth of where you were going or not only will you no longer be able to attend, you shall be grounded at the house for a month."

Stefany was silent, fighting off tears. There was no way she could tell her mother where she was going. She'd be disowned! But at the same time, she couldn't NOT tell her, she'd be taken from the school and never allowed to return. But then, her mother would never actually disown her, she'd just be really, really angry. Besides, once it was proven that she wasn't a bard, she could go back to her normal studies and her mom would have nothing to worry about, right?

Right?

Stefany took a deep breath.

"I was play acting with a couple of bardic trainees," if she was telling the truth she might as well tell all.

"And they began to sing. So then it was my turn, and I sang."

With each word she said, her mother's frown deepened.

"Herald Skif overhead me and told me that I should be tested for the Bardic Gift."

Her mother looked… well, _pissed_.

"I was on my way to be tested."

Her mother didn't say anything, just looked at Stefany with such distaste and hate that it made Stef's stomach boil.

With one movement, her mother backhanded her across the face.

"Mother!" She cried and cupped the sore skin. Herald Skif was there in an instant, standing between mother and child.

"What do you think you're doing to your daughter?" He asked.

"I have no daughter." Her mother turned and started to leave the hallway.

"Mama! Please, what did I do?" Stephanie wailed.

"You are no child of mine. I never want to see you again. If you enter my property, I will charge you with trespassing. If you touch me or talk to me ever again, I will have you brought before a judge for harassment."

She left, and Stefany went into shock. Her mind flatly refused to believe what had just happened.

"Stefany..?" Skif asked hesitantly. "We should have you tested now so that you have a place to stay."

She nodded in agreement and they continued on through the castle towards the Bardic Collegium.


	3. The Blue Stands Alone

"_You are no child of mine. I never want to see you again. If you enter my property, I will charge you with trespassing. If you touch me or talk to me ever again, I will have you brought before a judge for harassment."_

_She left, and Stefany went into shock. Her mind flatly refused to believe what had just happened._

"_Stefany..?" Skif asked hesitantly. "We should have you tested now so that you have a place to stay."_

_She nodded in agreement and they continued on through the castle towards the Bardic Collegium._

* * *

They made it to the Bardic Collegium before events started to sink into Stef's mind. She was determined to keep a hold of herself. So, with a force of will she wasn't sure she possessed, Stef kept her eyes open and her mind on blissful nothingness. Black. Black was what she should think of. Like a black room.

When they reached a solid oak door, Skif knocked three times, gently, but loud enough to be heard. After a moment, it opened, and there was a hushed conversation before Skif nodded and the door shut again.

"Alright. Stefany?" His voice was soft, and took a moment to penetrate the blackness that Stefany had built in her mind.

She looked up slowly and her hazel eyes met his.

"They're starting another class in a few moments, and I'd like you to join them, alright? You should give it your all. Hold nothing back." His eyes were piercing, and Stefany shortly found herself nodding.

"I'll be there in the room, just in case. So you'll be safe, I promise." He was still looking at her, so she nodded again.

It was at that moment that the door opened and students started streaming out, muttering about homework and how mean the professor was being. In the next moment, students in a light rust colour were running into the classroom, out of breath and clutching notebooks.

Skif mentioned to Stefany, and she followed him into the classroom. Once inside, she saw the oak paneled walls and the rows of chairs with small desks attached. There were a good number of students filling the first few rows and a small number along the back of the class room. On one wall was a beautiful piano, better than the very expensive one that Stefany had at home. Wait, that wasn't right, she didn't have a home any more. On the other wall were pages of music, separated under different words. Stefany assumed that these were for different classes, but there was no one to ask.

Skif showed Stef to a seat in the middle. Stefany was tempted to giggle when she counted disinterestedly the seats to the front and back, and side to side. She was in the exact middle. But how could she laugh when… and she stopped herself. She stopped the train of thought, and she stopped the giggle.

The class quieted when they noticed Stefany, still dressed in her blues, and Skif, in his whites, sitting at the front of the class with the teacher.

After a moment, the teacher stood.

"Hello class. It is me, Professor Dyter." She said, both starting the class and telling Stefany her name. "We have a new student today. Her name is Stefany." The teacher motioned to Stef and then moved onto the next subject.

"Now, I'm going to assume that you all attended you class before this and are therefore warmed up and ready to go." A quick glance around the room showed that everyone had. "Therefore, since this is the Gift class, we're going to use our Gift." There were many glances towards Stefany at that, and most figured that she was being tested or something. The teacher walked over to the piano and picked out a note. Stefany dimly thought that it was an A… maybe an A flat?

"Alright, here's your note. A flat. Everyone, pick it up and start singing."

Everyone sang the one note as the teacher went around correcting a bit here and there. They all took breaths as they needed them, but even Stefany was lasting as long as they could without it. Prof. Dyter made it to Stef and simply nodded, going on to the next student who needed assistance.

Once she had made the rounds, she went back to the front and spoke over their singing.

"Continue to hold the note, please. I will be saying an emotion, and you must keep the intensity and pitch, as well as volume. Don't groan, Kirst! This is an advanced class, so we will be doing advanced work. Alright. First emotion; Envy."

With that said, the mood in the room changed. Although the note didn't waver, the entire class was out pouring envy. Envy of her clothes, his hair, them. Her money. His horse. Anything and everything. There was only one person in the room without that, and it was Stef.

Her eyes were closed, and there was no emotion in her voice. Absolutely none.

"You heard her?" the Professor asked Skif in hushed tones.

"Yes, I swear," he replied, just as hushed.

"Alright class, now I need some anger." A couple of people grew louder, and so the professor bustled around and fixed them here or there. And one or two were slightly off the emotion.

While she was singing, Stefany was reaching the end of her will power. She wanted to break down and cry, go to a corner of the room and never come back. She wouldn't, however, let go. She would retain the control over her emotions by giving none.

"Next one, class. Gluttony." And the room was filled with a hunger, never-ending always consuming hunger.

The Professor went around, again making a correction here and there. But there was no emotion from Stefany.

"Now; Desperation."

And that's when the damn of emotions broke.

One piercing stab of desperation was sent through the class, and everyone fell silent, including the teacher. The only one left singing was the one who had sent the stab.

Stefany.

The feeling intensified and Skif and Dyter shared satisfied looks. Satisfied that they were right and that she did have the Bardic Gift.

Suddenly, the feeling was growing again, soon matching the intensity of the first burst, but now a constant flow. After a few moments, just when the teacher was about to tell her that was enough, it changed. The desperation was morphed into a stonger, more raw emotional mix of depression and devestation. Bone and soul-crushing emotions that each person in the room felt acutely.

Everyone had been shocked to their feet when they first heard her desperation, they now fell, clutching themselves and sobbing. Some fell to slump over theirs desks, others onto the floor to clutch their sides and lie in the fetal position. Even the teacher was shocked into silence, her mental walls being hit with wave upon wave of despair.

Even Skif was crying.

In the next moment, all feelings plummeted. Each person in the room was facing their worst day, the worst they had ever felt. They were feeling what Stefany felt as she finally accepted that her mother didn't love her and possibly never had.

No one in the room moved as she kept up the emotion for the rest of the class. No one moved even as the door opened and the students in the next class started to file in. In fact, even as those people were shocked, and then fell to the ground crying in desperation, the others still filed in.

And still the note went on.

It was when the last student came. He stopped at the threshold, looking through at the detestation and emotions before him. Seeing how everyone had been affected, his searched his pocket and picked something out. He flexed it a little in his hand before throwing it into the room. It landed on the desk that Stefany had been sitting at, and was now standing on.

It was enough to shock her out of her note, her eyes, wide and watery from crying, she looked at him at the door.

Then she collapsed.

Even as everyone else was starting to get a hold of themselves and shakily stop crying and stand up, the boy at the doorway was racing through the room and jumping over their prone bodies to catch Stefany just before her head would have hit the ground.

He cradled her even as the Professor and Herald were trying to comfort the other students.

Gently, he raised his hand and carefully wiped away the tears on her cheek, an odd emotion filling him.

She woke slowly, her eyes red rimmed, with bags underneath. The first thing she saw was him, deep blue eyes looking concerned for her. She took one shuddering breath, then another. And when she saw the relief in his eyes, that she was alright, she broke again.

Stefany turned her head into his chest and sobbed quietly, this time only the slightest emotion leaked through, which he carefully dissipated so that it affected no one.

Skif came over and knelt down next to Stefany and the boy.

"Is she alright?" He asked,

"She just needs rest. She's been through something horrible, and she shouldn't have had to do something involving emotions so soon." He gave the Herald a reproachful look, knowing that it was probably his fault.

"Well, I had no choice. She was-" Skif was getting a little upset. Honestly, he had to, so that she could have a place to stay.

"If she wants people to know, she'll make that choice." The boy was also getting upset. "I'm going to assume that she passed this _test_ and that she showed other signs of Bardic capabilities. Therefore, I'm taking her somewhere she can rest, away from _insensitive_ people."

And with that, the boy picked her up and walked out of the room while Skif tried to stand and failed. Instead, sensing that Stefany would be well cared for, and he could find her later, he went around the room, comforting children and teens, letting them know that it is alright.

Stefany was still sobbing quietly as they reached the boy's room. It was up in the higher levels, away from the regular hustle and bustle. He was going to set her on the bed and let her rest, but she grabbed his shoulder and clutched him to herself.

"Please… stay…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Alright. But if I'm going to have a young lady in my room, I should at least know her name." He was smiling kindly, and Stefany found herself blushing slightly.

"I'm Stefany," she said, almost too quietly to be heard.


	4. A Crimson Confession

Author's Note: Hey all y'all! Sorry this's taken so long! I had it started, but I wasn't happy at all with how it went. Then, today in computers, I re-read the earlier chapters and knew where it needed to go! Yay! I made it past my writer's block! So, here's a chapter for those awesome people who sent me a review, 'specially Angelnot, whose review reminded me to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HoV series. If I did, I wouldn't be in college for fashion.

* * *

_Stefany was still sobbing quietly as they reached the boy's room. It was up in the higher levels, away from the regular hustle and bustle. He was going to set her on the bed and let her rest, but she grabbed his shoulder and clutched him to herself._

"_Please… stay…" she whispered hoarsely._

"_Alright. But if I'm going to have a young lady in my room, I should at least know her name." He was smiling kindly, and Stefany found herself blushing slightly._

"_I'm Stefany," she said, almost too quietly to be heard._

Skif left the class room no less than a candlemark later, his head spinning. The professor, Dyter, had imparted that Stefany's Gift was quite strong, stronger than most of the professors teaching in the Bardic Collegium. In fact, it was so strong that Skif was now on his way to see Queen Seleny and let her know what was happening.

This gave him pause in the middle of the hallway. What was happening? Well, for certain the girl must be trained. She had a very strong gift and creativity. Skif sensed that she had a good ear, as well, for she had gotten the note with no trouble, and he

had seen a slight nod when the teacher had told the class, for Stefany's benefit, what the note was. Another thing he was certain with was that the new bardic trainee was not welcome at her old home. Her mother had made it perfectly clear that the child was not wanted.

Skif started moving again towards the palace proper, thinking hard. Stefany obviously had a lot of reserve about becoming a bard, but if he could show her how much fun it could be, he would easily convince her that it was worth the trouble.

Within a moment, Skif had imparted everything he knew to the Queen, via his companion. She requested he come a speak with her in person, and he was in agreement. It was mere moments before he reached her chambers, thankfully the council meetings had ended moments ago.

The Queen charged through the door, telling Skif with one look that she wanted to hear in person what had happened. After all, it wasn't everyday that a Blue student brought a room full of Gifted Bards and a Herald to their knees.

Once they were in Selenay's office with the door safely closed, she turned on Skif.

"What happened?"

She was sitting, leaning really, on the edge of an exquisite oak desk, her arms betraying her nerves as she tapped them together.

"We have a new Bard, it seems." Skif answered simply. "I witnessed her Gift and brought her to be tested. Her mother disowned her along the way, and the only teacher available was Professor Dyton, who was about to teach an advanced projection class. Stefany, the student in question, projected enough raw emotion to break down the defences and shield of everyone in the room for more than a candlemark, then break down the defences of the subsequent students who tried to enter for the next class. One student, called Gray, I am told, was bright enough to stay at the threshold. He threw something that effectively broke Stefany's concentration and she stopped singing long enough to faint. She woke, but Gray informed me in a subtle way, that her condition was my fault and that he would take her somewhere safe. No one is seriously injured, though all are shaken. It's not everyday that we're forced to re-live our worst days." Finally, Skif allowed himself a shudder. He had been trapped in that room with her, reliving that awful feeling of being trapped, with no way of getting out...

He mentally shook himself and looked up at Selenay.

* * *

Stefany had never felt this tired before. Oh sure, she had felt physically tired, but never this emotional fatigue that made it hard for her to focus. She had been under the impression that she had, maybe after a particulairly hard exam or presentation. But that was nothing compared to how she felt at this moment.

The boy who had carried her, not really a boy, as he was a couple years older than her by her estimation, had introduced himself as Gray. He was with her from the moment she fell asleep to the moment she woke up. He had only left now to get them some food, promising to return in a few moments.

She looked around the sparse room in the absence of anything else. There were sheaf's of music pilled here and there, a few instruments in the corner. Most of the textbooks were sitting unused in a corner, or acting as a foot rest under the desk. There were two texts, however, full of notes and papers sitting on the desk, both open to different pages with other pages bookmarked here and there. In another corner there was a pile of clothes, looking as if they had been sorted through recently. The room was also dotted with empty and half-full glasses of water.

If she could convince her mother that she deserved her own room, it would look something like this. Not with all of the music stuff, of course, but it had that used feel. It felt like Gray spent a lot of time in here, studying and practicing. Her room always had to look pristine and perfect, her mother would accept nothing less.

Her mother...

Stefany bit her lip, barely holding back the tears. That was all she had been doing for a very long time, just crying, and she refused to do it again.

At that moment, there was a discreet knock on the door. Stef looked up as Gray entered the room, a tray laden with food in his arms. She blushed as her stomach rumbled and she realized how hungry she was. He merely smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, resting his back against the headboard as she was.

He set the tray down between them and grabbed some cold meats, eating them carefully.

"Dig in," Gray said. "O got bits of everything; fruits, vegetables, meats, bread, even some desert. Apparently, you're a good friend of the cook's, and when he heard it was for you he set it up himself." Gray seemed quite impressed.

"I don't do much, just help Mero a little with the menu," Stefany blushed slightly. She seemed to be blushing more today than she ever had in her life. They ate in silence for a while, until Stefany looked out the window and noticed how dark it was.

"What time is it?" She asked, sitting straight up and away from the headboard.

"Well, by the time I got this food they were cleaning up from the evening meal-" Gray started.

"Oh great haven I'm late!" Stefany stood up and rushed off the bed. She was halfway to the door when she realized that her body and mind were still exhausted and she fell over, flat on her face.

Gray was with her in an instant, helping her up and to the bed. He tucked her under the covers with a few stern words at her protests.

"But I have to go to work!" Stefany was saying.

"You'll do nobody any good if you collapse at work. Your body needs rest." Gray replied calmly.

"But I made a commitment!" She was starting to get a little whiny now, and started rising from the bed.

"You are going to sleep." Gray gently pushed on Stefany's shoulders, forcing her to lie back down on the bed. He leaned down to get his point across. "You will permanently hurt yourself if you do not get sleep NOW."

Stefany could feel his breath on her face. This time, she didn't blush. It seemed as if it felt right, with him leaning down over her. A slow smile spread across her face, and she was asleep before her dimples came out.

Gray watched as her eyes closed and the smile faded until it was just a hint of a smile. But the hint was still there, and he reciprocated, finding a smile on his own face. She let out a small sigh and her breath tickled his nose. The smile deepened and his own dimples came out.

She shifted her hips slightly and Gray was instantly aware of his position, his hands on her shoulders, his face close to her. It felt so right, just to be with her.

There was a knock on the door and Gray jumped off the bed, his face turning crimson as he opened the door.

"Sir," he replied stiffly to the Herald at the door, trying to cool his face. It was the same Herald from earlier.

"I need to speak with Stefany and get her situated in her new room," the Herald replied.

"I finally got her to sleep. She is not going anywhere." Gray stood with his feet firmly planted with a look in his face that brooked no argument.

"She needs to go into her own room. Her staying here is inappropriate."

"I will not let you move her. She needs rest more than she needs her own room, and my reputation is such that no rumors will start." He did, however, have a fleeting thought of how close they had been. He fought very hard to keep the blush off his face, and thought he was doing well until the Herald gave him a piercing look.

"How did you get her to sleep, then? She is quite… physically opposed to doing anything she doesn't want to." Skif was thinking about having to physically carry her to the Bardic Collegium as she kicked and screamed.

However, on thinking of how Gray made her sleep, just by telling her to, and being close… that great sensation of just being near her…

Gray turned crimson, again.

Skif raised his eyebrows and Gray tried to stutter out an explanation. With the poor bard trainee trying to explain himself when nothing had obviously happened, Skif simply had to grin.

"I'll leave her in your care for the night, but I'll be here first thing in the morning to pick her up. I expect her to be ready to go." Skif then turned on his heel and strode off.

Gray shut the door and calmed himself. His forehead felt great against the cool wood door. He turned to sleep himself and realized, as he saw Stefany laying in his bed, that he had nowhere to sleep.

* * *

Alrighty then! I hope you all like it. I appologise for any spelling mistakes or gramatical errors. I so need a beta tester/reader/editor person... :(  



End file.
